Take me with you
by S O d a P O p x Tuff LOve
Summary: What happens when a new girl come to town and meets Soda and the gang? What will happen when Marilyn starts to have feelings for one of them? Read to find out :D


First Chapter of ''Take me with you''

I do not own the Outsiders( I wish i could)

Hopefully you will like it,well probably will if you like soda xD

So yes, Please Review to let me know if you want me to continue and enjoy.

* * *

_We are almost there…_I though to my self, as I felt the breeze gaining up on me from the car's window .I was half asleep, since the trip was very long and tiring .Next to me was my father driving, behind me was my little brother crying if were there already even though my father told him it's a long trip, trust me I know for sure now, he wouldn't stop until we played a game which I'm to embarrassed to say.

My Name is Marilyn; I'm a 16 year old girl from New York, who enjoys Mickey Mouse and eating ice cream on rainy Days, Hearing Elvis Presley Music all day long till' my feet hurt, long cold baths, ridding on my bicycle at night and watching Comedy/Action movies. My mother ,well ''mother'' in any case, she left my father for an old douche for some money and to finally get what she wanted in life, be a singer, well good luck with that. Anyway, before that we were living fine you know we were a very close family and we had money, we were a middle class family ,but seems like she wanted more than what she had. So my father decided that it was better if we started a new life at this little town since he had a big promotion in here and was going to get paid the triple he used to get, so it was better to move. The only thing I miss is my friends ,gosh I'm going to miss the hell of a lot once I think about it.

''Hey…H..ey wake up baby were here'' I heard a voice saying it gently while rubbing my shoulders around.

''Gosh! Dad! Leave me alone'' I said pulling him away ,but in shock I realized what he was saying and opened my eyes and screamed happily. I hugged him hard and got my little brother and swung him around we were both really happy, because the house looked so big and beautiful.

We both ran inside the house towards the rooms.

''I'm taking the biggest one!'' I yelled at him

''No you are not! I told Dad first and-----'' he looked shocked and ran madly towards me seeing me taking the bigger room ''not fair!''

''Well I saw it first, now beat it'' I told him mockingly laughing at him, then he went away and I saw him through the window telling dad.

I started looking around the place it seemed great even though I would probably get homesick sooner or later. I started Daydreaming when I heard my dad screaming my name so I went as fast as I could. We were putting everything in the house then we started painting some things and cleaning up.

''Mari, Could you do me a favor?'' my dad said putting down his tool box.

''yeah, what is it?'' I said. ''Could you go get something to drink for us at the gasoline stop, its right across the corner of that street''.

''Oh! Okay Daddy'' I said happily

I began running on the side walk and looked around then crossed the street to the gas station .There were some weird looking guys there I mean, they looked tough. One of them started fighting with another guy who looked much like a rich kid .I was kind of scared so I entered the little store fast, I began looking for some drinks when I bumped into something and three beers fell on the floor and broke.

''Oh God'' I started panicking trying to look for something to pick it up, when I suddenly cutted my finger with one of the broken glasses ''Ouch!''.I suddenly heard the manager screaming ''Who the fuck was there''.

I closed my eyes and prayed for everything to be ok, when suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulders.

''Missy, u ok?'' said a guy with shocked look on his face. He had blonde hair and blue full of life eyes. He helped me get up and grabbed a tissue box and drove me to the bathroom.

''yes..um I think I'm ok now'' I said trembling from the shock.

''Well if I were you I wouldn't get out of here in awhile, that old man is a pain'' he said with a grin .I stood there with a piece of tissue in my cutted finger.

''Thanks, but I have to leave soon you see my dad is waiting for me and I'm new here .I don't know how things work here''. I told him while staring at him with a bothersome look.

''Hmm…Kay Got it ,just follow my league'' he said with a smile. He grabbed my arm outside the bathroom and went by next to the furious manager who stopped us.

''Hey! You two where do you think your going you thieves!'' the man said gaining on us

''Oh sir, you must've mistaken us'' he said with a wide smile' 'Is something wrong?''

''Yeah Yeah, act the victim I know it was you and her. You broke the beers now pay up'' he said madly staring at us with a stare that said if you run I'll track you down and kill you.

''Oh no sir, me and my girlfriend just came here to go use the bathroom.'' He said firmly. The man's expression changed and he said in a very convinced tone ''Oh I see, well I'm sorry there partner'' we then went out of the store by then all the rumble was over .I was surprised how he had managed to convince that man so easily and--------wait…..WHAT! Girlfriend?! Has this kid lost it?!

''Woo wee, hot weather where having. Want me to take you home or you can go by yourself?''

Before I was to say something a person screamed and grabbed the blonde guy swinging him around.

''HEY SODA!'' he said cheerfully ''Who might this little miss be? Your new girlfriend?''

''Ah! She is a girl I met at the store she is from New York'' he said while winking at the guy next to him.

''Um…I'm Marilyn, Nice to meet you both'' I said shyly .They looked at me funny. I dint know why though.

''Oh my…where are my matters? My name is Sodapop and this freak next to me is ol' Bud Two-Bit, He likes Mickey Mouse.'' He chuckled

''Sodapop? That's a funny name, I kinda like it'' I said while smiling.'' Hmm…Two-Bit sounds Dangerous, ha ha sounds like a nickname someone might put to thieves or villains''.

Two-Bit gasped ''I Know Right? That's why I like it'' he then smiled proudly.

''Well miss, I think its better if I carry you home, after all you are injured'' he then said coming closer to me. He held my hips and I stopped him.

''Oh don't worry its okay its just-----'' Interrupting me he carried me and putted me laying on one of his shoulders. Oh wait I think I haven't told you the worse part, I was wearing a damn SKIRT!.

''Soda---! Let me go Please—'' I began screaming and slapping his back.

''Its okay! I got yeh covered baby'' he said while laughing ''Ey! Where do ya live anyway?''

'Ecckk! Just let me go!'' I said hesitating .

''Nope, not until you tell me we can stay here running in circles all day'' he said with a grin

I let out a long sigh, _this guy is something else_, I though. I began thinking that Dad must be worried sick about me, since now he decided to be an overprotective father.

''Gosh, Fine!'' I said sighting ''You go through that road and go left on that block I'll tell you the house''

''He he Thanks baby! Now just enjoy the ride'' he said while running with the directions I gave him.

I couldn't stop laughing ,because in the way home there were lots of people in the streets and he started screaming at everyone that was in the way : ''People Move Out of the way! Woman with a damaged finger coming through! She might Die, Cant you see?!''.And of course we began laughing our buts off on the way home. Later on he putted me on the ground and we began walking and talking our way to my house.

''So with whom do you live?'' he asked me , with a look of curiosity.

''Umm, well I live with my little Brother and My Father .My mom is a whore who left my father for fame and glory and I prefer it this way''.

''Oh whoa, such strong words for a lady like you.'' He said mockingly then changed he's face expression to a more concerned look ''Hey…hang in there, life doesn't always go as you plan it to go. If she decided to leave you then that's her problem, you should just focus in having fun''. He said with a breath taking smile.

I couldn't help but giggle ''You know you look like a total dork, but you just proved me wrong by saying something so deep''

''Dork, huh?'' he said while stopping and getting closer to me. And he putted his hands on my waist, I felt my face turning completely red. Suddenly I screamed ,since the idiot raised me and started swinging me around. We were laughing all the way, running, playing , and for the first time I felt happy and I felt without a care in the world.

This boy isn't normal, but there is something about him that makes me want to know more about him. I guess he really knows how to make people have a fun time. Anyway it was already noon when we got to my house and when we entered the furniture was almost in its place, well almost most of it was still out of place. Then I saw my father with an expression I couldn't read quite well, he seemed furious but at the same time worried hopelessly. ''Marilyn'' he said in a low tone

''Dad, I'm sorry I took such a long time you see I got into trouble and he'' I pointed at Soda '' Helped me and then we were talking and I took a bit of time''.

''Go to your room'' he said in a annoyed tone, staring at me with a face that said I'm very disappointed in you.

''God Dad! Its not as if I did something wrong'' I said almost screaming. I couldn't take it when he got like this , not only with me but with my brother too. He is to protective , I think its because he thinks I'll leave him just like mom did which will never happen.

''To your room!'' he screamed at me. My face turned red from the shock and also as of the though that Soda was still there watching everything.

''I'm sorry Soda'' I said as I went upstairs to my room

''Uhm, good bye sir'' I heard Soda say while I was sneaking upstairs listening

''Hm wait a minute there buddy, I need to talk to you'' my father said

''Yes sir?''

''Please take a seat—'' my father said interrupted by Soda

''Oh im sorry sir but im kind of in a hurry''

''Okay then, I guess I'll just have to tell you here…'' there was a long pause

''Stay away from my daughter'' does words boild my blood I couldn't take the heat so I just ran into my room and locked myself there.

I don't want to lose him, not when I just met him

I wont

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
